


Tropical Christmas

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Confident Patrick, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Flirting, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, House Party, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Stripping, Teasing, Theme Party, Tumblr Prompt, broken radiator, holiday prompt, not really - Freeform, theyre tipsy but the liquor loosened them up, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 10: Our Christmas party turned into a tropical theme because the radiator is broken and it’s hotter than hell in here - damn you look good without a shirt, I never noticed before. Roommates AU
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Tropical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameispiaivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/gifts), [liquidgaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidgaze/gifts).



> Day 10 is dedicated to Pia and Reb! You guys are such sweethearts. Pia you're so sweet and always fun to talk to, Rebecca you are so talented and you're such a sweet girl, I wish we could speak more often! This roommates AU is for you, I hope you like it! Hope you have the best holidays!! ❤️
> 
> p.s. I know there’s a ton of OFN2 fics to read but this series is almost done, just another 2 after this. hope yall are having fun reading everything!

David has lived with Patrick for a bit more than a year now. He never thought he would be living with a total stranger until he went with Ray to look for apartments. David was sick of sharing a motel room with his sister so he went apartment hunting with the one real estate broker in town. The apartments Ray showed him were too out of his budget to live on his own, and the ones he could afford, well he was better off staying at the motel. 

Ray informed him of another young man who was looking for a place and had a budget around the same as David’s. Ray introduced them the following day and showed them the apartments again but now they were looking at them as potential roommates. David found out that Patrick had just moved to town amidst a long-term relationship ending and he was in need of a fresh start. David told Patrick about his circumstances and the two seemed to get along great right off the bat. They signed the lease together and now a year later, they just renewed their lease. They quickly became friends once they moved in together and it’s been going really great.

The only thing not working for David in this arrangement is the giant crush he has on Patrick.

David doesn’t know this but Patrick has the same giant crush on David. 

The holidays are upon them and they decided to throw a party to celebrate that and them living together for a year. 

“Why is it so warm in here?” David asks as he puts the last of the Jell-O shots on a tray on the table. 

Patrick sighs. “I thought it was just me. I don’t know but I’ll figure it out,” He tells him as he goes to their radiator. David leans on the counter as he watches Patrick bend down to check out the radiator. _Fuck, how could someone look so good in such basic denim?_

“Looks like our radiator is broken,” Patrick tells him, turning to face him.

David looks up from where he was staring at Patrick and groans. “Seriously?! What are we supposed to do now? We have guests showing up soon.”

“I’ll find out when we can have it fixed,” Patrick says before going to his room to make some calls. 

It’s getting hotter by the minute. David doesn’t usually mind the heat, he usually wears sweaters year round – even in the dead of summer, but this is _hot_ and with all the bodies that will be in here soon, David doesn’t even want to know what it’s going to feel like.

Patrick finally reemerges and tells him since it’s the weekend someone won’t be here to fix it until Monday morning. “Maybe we should just cancel the party?” Patrick asks.

David shakes his head. “No, no, no, no. I’ve been looking forward to having a party. We’ll just open the windows and maybe wear less clothing,” He tells him before walking into the living room and opening the window. 

Patrick does the same opening one in the kitchen and then the ones in their bedrooms since it feels even hotter in there with their doors closed. They leave their bedroom doors open since they opened the windows to get some airflow into the apartment.

It feels better since it’s below zero outside but it’s still pretty warm and with people coming, they know it’s just gonna get hotter in there.

The party is in full effect and people immediately started to remove articles of clothing. Their party turned into a tropical theme – people are in their underwear and their shirts, some just in their bras, most of the men are shirtless. After a few drinks David can’t handle the heat so he goes to his room to remove his sweater. He leaves on a t-shirt and puts on some shorts before rejoining the party. As he makes his way back into the kitchen he notices Patrick is now topless and also put on some shorts – some loose fitting gym shorts. _Wow_. 

David can’t help but stare at his roommate. He’s never really seen him completely shirtless. He’s seen him start to remove his shirt when he comes back from the gym but he always just catches a glimpse of his back. 

Stevie nudges his shoulder with hers, _when did she get here?_ “What are you doing?” She asks him knowingly.

David clears his throat and looks down, filling up his solo cup with more punch. “Just getting a drink,” He tells her before taking a sip and walking away from her. She follows him into the living room where most people are about to play a game of ‘never have I ever’.

David sits on the sofa next to Twyla who scoots over to make room for him. Patrick is standing across from where he’s sitting and he’s got an even better view of him without his shirt on. _Shit, this might not be a good idea_. He’s too close now that he feels like he’s going to get a hard on just being near him. 

David sits through a few rounds of the game until he finishes his drink. He gets up and heads to the kitchen for another. As David pours himself another drink, Patrick comes to stand next to him. “Need another?” David asks him pointing to his empty cup.

“Yeah, thanks,” Patrick says with a small smile.

David refills his cup and hands it back to him, their fingers brushing in the process. “Looks like people are enjoying our tropical theme,” Patrick says looking out at everyone half naked in their apartment.

“Yup, you got pretty into the theme as well, Mr. Brewer,” David tells him as he pokes him in the chest.

Patrick looks him up and down and says, “You got half into it. Still got a shirt on.”

“Yeah, there is no way in hell I’m going to take my shirt off with everyone here,” David tells him before taking a big sip of his punch.

“So you would if no one was here?” Patrick asks over the top of his cup before also taking a sip.

David eyes him up, _is he flirting with me?_ “Are you saying you want me to take off my shirt, Patrick?”

“I -” Patrick starts to say before Ted comes in between them to get some punch, “Sorry, buds, just need some more punch.” After he refills his cup he squeezes David’s shoulder with his hand and asks, “David, aren’t you hot with a shirt on? Take it off!” Ted is drunk but Ted is a fun drunk wanting everyone to have a good time.

David looks at Patrick who’s biting his bottom lip and he’s looking at him through his lashes, _that damn puppy dog look that just makes me want to put my dick in his mouth and have him look up at me like that, mouth full of cock_. David looks at Ted and tells him, “I’m good, thank you, Ted. I think Alexis is looking for you.”

“Oh!” Ted says before running off to find his girlfriend. 

David and Patrick look at each other and start laughing. “That was…”

“Interesting,” Patrick finishes off his thought.

David nods in agreement. They venture back out to their guests, needing to be the hosts that they are. 

The last of the party guests finally leave and David and Patrick are cleaning up the apartment, putting everything in trash bags. They clean in silence, music still playing softly on the Bluetooth speaker. David takes the garbage to the trash shoot down the hall since he actually has enough clothes on to venture out in the halls. 

When he comes back into the apartment, Patrick has shut off the music and turned off most of the lights except for the kitchen where he’s cleaning down the table. 

Patrick is bent over slightly as he cleans and David can’t help but watch him from the front door, his back against it. David’s not drunk but he’s still pretty tipsy. He so badly wants to walk over to Patrick and press his groin against that perfect ass.

David snaps out of it and walks to the sink to wash his hands. Patrick walks over to him and David moves his hips out of the way so Patrick can throw out the rest of the mess from the table in the garbage bin under the sink. David dries his hands off while Patrick washes his. David doesn’t move from where he stands even as Patrick finishes up and takes the towel from him to dry his own hands. Patrick is standing with his back against the counter, David standing very close to him.

Patrick puts the dish towel back on the counter and touches the bottom of David’s t-shirt with the tips of his fingers, feeling the material between them. He says softly, “This is still on but there are no more guests.”

David waits for Patrick to look up at him through his lashes like he did earlier and David doesn’t have it in him anymore to hold back. He closes the space between them, hand coming up to caress Patrick’s cheek. Patrick gasps lightly between them as he looks up into David’s eyes then down to his lips. David takes that as his okay and presses his lips to Patrick’s in a soft kiss. 

Patrick’s hands come up to his hips, holding him against him. David moves his hand to the back of Patrick’s neck and brings the other to his bare chest. Patrick moans lightly into the kiss, David slips his tongue into his mouth, teasing and tasting him, _finally_.

David can feel Patrick’s erection against his and it feels amazing, he never thought that this would happen between them and it finally is. Just then, Patrick pulls back slightly from the kiss and pushes his hips back so his back is against the counter again. He doesn’t take his hands off of David though so David leaves his at his shoulders. 

Patrick says, “I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.”

“Why didn’t you?” David asks softly, not trusting his own voice after that earth shattering kiss.

“I’ve never been with a guy before and um, I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met. We became roommates and friends and it seemed to get harder and harder to tell you how I felt. I also wasn’t sure if you were into me,” Patrick tells him honestly.

David moves his hands in slow, rhythmic movements on his shoulder and the top of his back to the back of his neck. He tells him, “Patrick, I’ve also liked you since the day we met. I mean, how could I not? You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met and you’re _really_ sexy.”

Patrick blushes and looks up at him through his lashes again. David leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. 

They pull back from the kiss and decide to stop for the night and get some sleep. They say goodnight in the hall between their bedrooms before going into their rooms.

David is finally settled in bed in just his boxers for the night. He left his window open since it’s still hot in the apartment but just drapes his bed sheet over his lower half. He hears a light knock on the open door and looks to see Patrick standing there in just his boxers. _Wow_.

“Hi,” David says softly. 

“Hi,” Patrick says back just as softly, still standing by the open door.

David sits up and pats the bed next to him, “Come.”

Patrick walks over to the bed and gets in next to David. “I know it’s hot in here but I’d really like to sleep next to you tonight. If – if that’s okay,” Patrick tells him. 

David smiles at him sweetly. “Of course.”

They settle into the bed, bed sheet over just their lower halves and lye facing each other. Patrick moves his head closer and kisses David softly on the lips. “I really like kissing you,” He whispers against his lips.

“Mmm, so do I,” David whispers back before kissing him again. 

“I think I need to go slow with this but I do want this – you,” Patrick tells him, his hand softly touching his chest. 

David brings his hand up to caress his face. “We can go at whatever pace you need to, Patrick.”

Patrick smiles at him. They can faintly see each other because of the open window illuminating the room slightly from the street lamps outside. 

Patrick’s hand continues to touch David’s chest so David moves to lie on his back and tells him softly, “C’mere.” Patrick moves to lie his head on David’s chest and puts his hand just below, still moving slowly against him. _This feels nice_. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick whispers before kissing him on the chest.

David kisses the top of Patrick’s head, hand moving up and down his back. “Goodnight, Patrick.” 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms with butterflies in their stomachs unable to believe that this is finally their reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
